The Greatest Battle
by no1nosme
Summary: Wolves and vampires have always been battling. And after a great war, an era of peace enters the world as vampires disappear, but when they suddenly reappear years after the war has ended with a plan to end wolves and humans for good, the wolves must do all that they can to save everyone. Alvin is one of their strongest because he has no weakness, but will Brittany change that?


**Hello, everyone! I know, I know. I haven't posted anything at all in almost a year, I'm extremely lazy when it comes to writing and even lazier when it comes to updating, and I need to stop making stories and never finishing them. I can assure you that I am working my best to write and update when it is possible. School's been rough, and my life has been very busy. **

**Let me just fill you in quickly on upcoming stories and such:**

_**The Lightness and Darkness**_** – I am working on the last chapter. I am a few thousand words in, and it's coming along well so far. I am trying to finish this story so that I may work on other things. I may do a rewrite because I originally had many more ideas and lots more action-wise planned but being my young, not-very-good-writer self, I made it horrible. Well, I at least didn't like it. I don't know how all of you feel about it. Again, a rewrite is a ****possibility****. I don't know if I want to go through it again or not.**

_**Mystery of the Keys**_** – This story is also reaching its end. I have not begun working on it as of now, but this next chapter is definitely the last.**

_**The Haunted**_** – Yes, this story is still ongoing. I have not begun to write the next chapter yet, but I will try to soon. I don't have much inspiration for this or **_**The Lightness and Darkness**_** right now. That's the reason why I am writing this first chapter instead.**

_**Gone**_** – I am halfway done with the second chapter. I don't like how the very beginning of this chapter is, so I will probably be rewriting that. I have lots of things planned for this story, so don't be too worried about this one going bad.**

**This is a story I had been thinking about for a while, but after reading **_**The Ultimate A**_** by MetalMunk, I was finally given enough ideas to be able to write it. No, I am not copying MetalMunk's story. I just received inspiration from it, and I am very thankful to MetalMunk for having such a great story. (Really, it's one of my favorite stories right now. You should check it out and see if you'd enjoy it.)**

**Also, lots of OCs will be in this story. If you want to see who they are, I just posted them. They are my and Jaded1971's OCs. I will probably be using these OCs very much in upcoming stories because now I all I can imagine when thinking of the Miller and Seville families are these characters.**

**Now, please, if you will...READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Many hundreds of years ago, vampires and wolves fought for the planet. The Earth was in great chaos. Fear gripped the hearts of the humans as their homes, lands, animals, families, and friends were destroyed because of these horrible creatures. <em>

_Vampires and wolves rapidly changed the almost every human into one of their kind and forced them onto their sides. To humans, it didn't matter anymore if either side won or lost. If they just stopped, the humans would be happy. But they didn't._

_Humans were forced to join the war as well. If they were to continue to be a ruling force on the planet, they'd have to end the war. One way or another, they had to._

_After many experiments, humans discovered simple things such as vampires dying if you cut off their heads or if you pierced a piece of wood through their hearts. They also found out that wolves died when they had too many injuries without their quick healing taking place or if silver was stabbed into them. Later on, the humans invented bullets, and then they made silver bullets to kill the wolves. Then they discovered the wolves biggest cause of death._

_By killing their mates._

_Their mates were their greatest weakness. Killing the mate killed the wolves even faster than shooting them with a silver bullet did._

_So, the humans did the only thing they could do to end the war. They killed the mates of the wolves. The wolves were easier to kill than the vampires were._

_The side of the wolves began losing rapidly after humans discovered this secret. The humans didn't reveal this secret of killing the wolves' mates to kill them so that they would have so leverage over both sides. The wolves would need to make a deal with them to stop them or the vampires needed to make a deal with them to gain this powerful secret. They needed this secret to end the war. The secret did end the war.  
><em>

_One day, the leaders of all the wolf kingdoms and various smaller packs gathered together at the main capital. There were many different kingdoms and packs of wolves. At the beginning of the war, they had decided to choose a single leader to band together and destroy the vampires. This was the day they had called the leaders of the humans to join them. The humans had also banded together, disregarding past differences to end this war.  
><em>

_The wolves were in a large underground room. There were two wooden doors on either side of the circular room. A large, round, wooden table stood in the center of the room, different plans and maps scattered about on it. A dart board hung on the north wall; on the dart board was a roughly drawn photo of a vampire, darts sticking out of the hissing vampire's face in various of different places and the eyes had been scratched out of the vampire's sockets. A group of wolves stood on one half of the large room. Different pack leaders spoke loudly with one another. Each one looked a bit roughed up. A few of them were in their wolf forms, walking about the room. Some of the pack leaders had their ears cut and various injuries all over their bodies, indicating they had just come from a recent battle. The majority of the leaders were in a half-wolf, half-human stage. Tails poked out from under their shirt or out of the back of their pants. Fur grew from the sides of their faces. Black, dog-like noses replaced the normal human noses. Their eyes glowed different colors. They had claws instead of normal length fingernails. Wolves usually stayed in this half-half state, especially when they had to speak with humans. The majority of them had a colorful mark on some part of their body. Each one was different. Only one pair of wolves had the same marks, and they sat close to one another, both seeming quite content with the comfortable silence engulfing them. These special marks were their mate marks.  
><em>

_ They were discussing different matters that differed in importance, such as ending the war, hunting in certain places, but most of all, they spoke of how to kill these pesky humans that were about to enter the room. The queen had ordered that they not kill the humans, but she was only their leader for the war. As soon as this war was over, they'd all go back to normal, and she wouldn't rule them any longer. Then they would kill the humans. And they would quite possibly kill her.  
><em>

_In truth, she was an okay leader. She was very strong on the battlefield, but her military tactics were so horrible that it was laughable. Many of their brothers and sisters had fallen because of her. She had won them a few battles by being on the battlefield and killing the vampires herself, so that was why they kept her at the position she was at currently. If they went against her, she could become angry and join the vampires like a few of the wolves had already done. And if she joined them, they didn't know what would happen to the wolf kind._

_The doors opened, and all heads turned towards the doors. The humans began to walk into the room. Each one was covered in layers of armor and carried many different weapons. The humans stared at the humans with pure hatred and disgust in their eyes. The only noises made by either side was the soft shuffling of feet on the dirt floor, armor creaking, and the growls of wolves._

_The large, wooden door slowly closed behind them. A large smashing noise was heard in the underground room from the doors shutting. One of the humans sneered at the wolves. He had dark brown hair, a lighter brown beard that hung off his face and reached the bottom of his neck, and deep, dark, unforgiving eyes. He growled out in a gruff voice, "Where's your queen, pups?"_

_One of the larger male wolves opened his mouth to speak, a murderous look gracing his features, but he was interrupted was a strong, higher-pitched voice. "She'll be here in a moment."_

_All heads turned to the source of the voice. A teenage girl stood there. Golden armor protected her body. She walked forward, each movement was extremely graceful. Her dark auburn hair was tied into a ponytail, and it swayed elegantly behind her. She wasn't in her wolf form or even the half-half form, but she was definitely a wolf by how comfortable the other wolves were with her interrupting one of them. If she had interrupted one of them and if she was a human, she would've already been dead. Her deep blue eyes scanned the humans standing before her. Strangely, she wasn't glaring at them like the rest of the wolves. She smiled warmly at them as if they were her family._

_"Well, I mean, she can come a bit quicker, but she's in the middle of something. It'll only be a moment longer, if that's alright with you, Humans."_

_The humans stared at her, wide-eyed and curious. Why was this wolf acting so kind towards them? Why did the wolves even have a teenage girl here? Did she lead a pack or wolf kingdom? Did she fight in the war?  
><em>

_The larger wolf-man that was about to speak earlier gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. He whispered for a moment into her ear, worry obvious in his eyes. He was probably warning her to stay out of this._

_Another one of the humans spoke, an almost smug look on his face, "Is that your mate?" He held up his weapon slightly in a threatening, but teasing way._

_The larger wolf-man shifted his gaze to the smug human. He glared at the human, hatred spilling from his eyes, "That shouldn't matter to you, should it?"_

_"Well, if you all are planning to kill us, then we'll kill her first. Then we'll kill the rest of your mates."_

_Anger flooded the eyes of the wolves. A few turned into their wolf forms. The wolves growled and snarled loudly at the humans. A few of the humans tried not to laugh while the rest held up their weapons in defense.  
><em>

_The teenage girl stepped forward. She stood tall, almost proudly, and said, "Fine. Kill me. It won't do you any good. I don't have a mate."_

_The humans looked shocked at this. A beautiful girl like this had to have a mate._

_Her eyes traveled across the people before her, she said, "You've forced the rest of us wolves not to take a mate these past few mating seasons. Don't be so surprised about that."_

_A few of the humans looked quite guilty, while the others smirked a bit. _

_The doors behind the wolves opened with a load creak, a woman who looked just a bit older than the girl in golden armor entered the room. Her dark brown hair hung down her back. She was obviously the queen of the wolves with the way she held herself and the way her stride was so confident. Her violet-colored eyes narrowed at the sight before her. She said loudly, staring at the back of the golden-clad girl's head, "Enough, you. Do not speak out of place. We have come here on peaceful terms."_

_The golden-armored girl's shoulders tensed a bit. She didn't even turn to look at the woman. Her head fell a bit before she nodded her head slightly._

_The violet-eyed girl then said, "Now, go to where you belong."_

_The elegant wolf turned and begun walking to the back of the group of wolves, her head bowed down. As she passed the queen, she glared slightly at the only part she was willing to look at. The queen's feet._

_The queen turned back to the humans. She took long strides towards the round, wooden table in the center of the room. She placed both of her hands flat against the table, and she leaned forward, staring at the humans with those purple eyes. She said, "We don't have much time, so let's get right to it. We want an alliance with you."  
><em>

_The humans murmured quietly amongst themselves. They had been expecting this. The bearded one who spoke earlier said,"What's in it for us humans?"_

_"We will stop hunting your kind, protect you against the vampires, and help you regain your lands, if and only if you stop killing our mates."_

_The humans stared at her. That's was a big price for them, the wolves, to pay. The wolves were offering so much and the humans were to give so little in return. It was a very good deal._

_A human, this time a female with blonde hair up that was in a tight bun, spoke, "What is even so important about mates? They're just other people. It shouldn't be so easy to kill you all by killing just random people."_

_The large man who seemed to be keeping the golden-clad girl behind him glared at the woman, "Our mates are our everything. They are the reason we all continue to exist. Killing off a mate is like one of us tearing out your heart and saying, 'Here. Try to keep living.' Because I assure you that you would die in an instant if your heart were torn out."_

_The humans were quiet for a moment. The bearded one spoke slowly and softly, "Queen, we accept the alliance."_

_A few of the wolves almost grinned. Violet smiled a bit. She heard a small noise at the door behind her with her enhanced hearing; if she were a human, she would have never been able to hear that noise behind the thick doors. Her smile grew. She knew it was no enemy, but it was the only reason she was making this deal with the humans._

_A small boy, only a few years old, tried with all his might to push the doors open. He groaned and whined as they didn't move at all. His golden eyes stared up at the door, frustrated. Suddenly, a pair of arms were wrapped about him, scooping him up and throwing him up into the air. The little one squealed and laughed as he landed into the arms again. The little boy looked up at his father, smiling._

_The older man, well, he still looked like a teenager, smiled happily down at his son. The boy looked just like his father. He laughed a bit, "Alvin, what are you doing? They're having a meeting. You can't go in."_

_Alvin whined, throwing his head back in annoyance. His russet hair becoming quite messy as Alvin shook his head about, "I want to go in, though! Mommy said there would be humans in there!"_

_Alex, Alvin's father, laughed, shook his head, and threw the boy onto his own shoulder, the boy giggling as Alex started walking away with him. "Remember, Alvin, humans are bad and dangerous. They hurt wolves, just like the vampires do."_

_Alvin looked a bit confused. He peered at his father, "What do the humans do?"_

_"They kill our mates. You won't understand for quite a while why that is so bad, but you'll know later on, I promise."_

_Alvin tilted his head in confusion and looked back to the door, and he muttered a quiet, "Oh..."_

_A smirk crawled onto Alex's face, and he said, "And you want to know how you'll know why it's bad to kill a wolf's mate?"  
><em>

_Alvin looked excited and he nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah! Yeah! I wanna know!"_

_"Well..." Alex smirked, leaned in close to Alvin's ear, and spoke quietly, "You're going to be in love with a girl."_

_Alvin's face drained of color, and he looked like he would lose his dinner right then and there as Alex laughed loudly and carried him through the underground hallways._

_The wolves and humans formed their alliance. They fought against the vampires together, and they brought the vampires to their knees. And, finally both sides agreed to end the war, but vampires being their evil and conniving selves had to get one last hit, one last blow that would say that they won. So while they signed their peace treaty, Athanasia, one of the strongest vampires that was living at the time, killed the queen of the wolves. The vampires then retreated and have not been seen since..._

_Until now. _

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, everyone! This the backstory to a very wild tale! I will probably be working on the next chapter of this tomorrow because I'm sick and Christmas is only a few days away, so I need to put my crazy Christmas energy into something else. <strong>

**Guess what?**

**I have a secret.**

***leans in close***

***breathes in heavily***

***whispers loudly***

**BRITTANY'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

***freaks out***

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this. Please R&R!**

**Oh, and please don't forget to have a Very Merry Christmas! :)**

**(I am probably about to go write a Christmas oneshot of Alvin x Brittany because I'm in a writing kind of mood, so I might see you in a few hours!)**


End file.
